


"You Called?"

by Peanut739



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Immortality, M/M, mention of suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut739/pseuds/Peanut739
Summary: Magnus is desperate. He can't stand the thought of ever being without Alec. So he decides to take matters into his own hands and ask for help. What he didn't quite expect was the one he'd receive help from.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the books, contains mild spoilers.  
> One shot  
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. (Duh)

Magnus was looking at the sophisticated pattern he had drawn on the floor. It was very delicate and he needed to check the details again and again, making sure that not a single line was out of place. If he somehow misplaced any of them, this whole project could (and more than likely would) end up killing him.  
Magnus sighed. He still wasn’t sure about it. What he was about to do was a suicide mission, a last resort, a desperate measure. He and Alec had been together for about two years now, and with every passing day, Magnus was painfully made aware, the Alec’s time was limited and his own wasn’t. It was something Magnus didn’t talk about, he promised Alec to enjoy the time they had together as much as he possibly could, and he really tried to do that, but in the back of his mind, there was always a lingering image. An image of Alec’s grave, the constant reminder of his mortality. Magnus could never bear to live without his Shadowhunter. He didn’t want to anymore.  
Which brings us to today; Magnus standing in front of the runic figure on the floor, contemplating whether or not he really should go through with this. He had rearranged his furniture to make enough room, Chariman Meow was temporarily banned to the bedroom (in case something went wrong, Magnus didn’t want his cat to suffer as well). Alec was at the Institute, he had some paperwork to do and would be home late. If he was here, he’d try desperately to stop Magnus, but he didn’t want to think about that at the moment. If this went according to plan, Alec would understand. Now or never; this was it, the perfect opportunity to use a spell that, for all Magnus knew, shouldn’t even exist.  
Magnus had contemplated killing himself after Alec was dead, but even so, he wouldn’t have the chance to grow old with his lover, decay alongside him and find peace together. Granting Alec immortality through dark magic or with the help of a vampire was also not an option. And there wasn’t a spell in the world which could simply take away Magnus’ immortality and allow him to age properly from now on. There was no being in this world powerful enough to perform such an act. Which is why, Magnus had gone through desperate measures to acquire a means to consult a being that was not necessarily of this world, yet powerful enough to grant his wish.  
Magnus had found this extraordinary summoning spell with the help of a warlock friend who had access to the Spiral Labyrinth. Even so, bribing said friend was ridiculously expensive and the spell had no guarantees. No one had ever performed it, no one even dared to think about it till now. But Magnus had gotten to the point where he was willing to take the risk. There were numerous variables. Even if this spell was successful, Magnus couldn’t be sure what exactly he would summon. For all he knew, this could all very well be a pretty way to conjure a pile of crap. Nevertheless, just for the off-chance that this was real and working, Magnus had drawn numerous amounts of different wards, he had taken every safety precaution that he could.  
Magnus stood back and took another deep breath. He wasn’t really a person to get nervous, but this certainly was something different.   
“Here goes nothing,” was the last thing he said before raising his hands and beginning to chant in an old, forgotten language.

After he was done Magnus slowly opened his eyes, which he didn’t even realize were closed. Nothing had happened. The circular pattern in front of him hadn’t changed, there was no magical glow to any of his drawings, there was no thunderous sounds, there was just…nothing. Magnus let his hands fall to his sides. To say he was disappointed was an understatement. He hoped that at least something would have happened, but no such luck. The summoning circle stood empty. “What a waste of resources,” was the last thing Magnus thought to himself before he turned around to get some utensils to clean up this mess. He had used up much of his power in performing the spell and he would have to clean his apartment by other means before Alec came home.

Suddenly, Magnus heard something. It sounded like rain, tapping against glass, growing stronger and stronger. He looked to one of his windows. It was beginning to get dark, but there was no cloud in the sky. Magnus turned around and looked back at the pattern. That’s when the sound of falling rain was joined by a deep, thunderous noise. As it got louder and louder, the edges of the pattern began to glow. Magnus’ eyes widened, after all the spell did something. Slowly, the swirls on the floor turned from black to white and began to burn. Not like a normal fire – it was white. For a second, Magnus panicked, fearing that this fire would burn down his apartment. To his surprise, it didn’t seem to burn into his wooden floor or furniture. It rose, till it almost touched the sealing. Then, all of a sudden, all the noise stopped and the fire went out. Still, the circle stood empty.   
Magnus stood still for a moment. At least he’d gotten a lightshow out of this experiment. But just when he was ready to turn away again, there was a crack and a bright, white light filled his entire vision. Magnus closed his eyes, trying to shield them. He felt a warmth coming from the light, unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Slowly but surely, the warmth ebbed out. Magnus opened his eyes again, but his vision was blurry and he couldn’t make out anything for a moment.  
Magnus straightened himself and blinked a few times. Slowly, he was regaining his senses. Then, he realized that the circle no longer stood empty. There was something in there, but Magnus couldn’t yet make out what it was. It took him a minute to clear his eyes and when he finally did, Magnus saw what was standing before him.

Inside the circle, leaning against an invisible barrier created by the pattern, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, was a man. He looked no older than Alec. He was tall, not as tall as Magnus, but still tall. His blonde hair was cut short and he had strikingly light blue eyes, though they were much brighter than anything Magnus had ever seen. Aside from those, this man looked...like a normal human. There were no other strange features, no glorious or threatening presence, not even extraordinary clothing, just…nothing. Magnus was thrilled to find that the spell actually accomplished something, but he was sure, it was not what he had intended. Still, he was petrified in shock for a moment, which the man seemed to notice. He raised an eyebrow, looked over Magnus for a moment, and then began to speak.

“You called?” he said, with what seemed like a sarcastic undertone. Magnus was baffled. This surely was not what, or rather who, he was expecting, yet he could do nothing but stumble over his words. “I uh…I mean…”  
The man rolled his eyes. “You called me, so what do you want,” he demanded. Magnus gulped, trying to regain his composure. “Look, what- or whoever you are, I’m sorry but I certainly didn’t mean to summon you.” The man looked down at the pattern on the floor, than back to Magnus in confusion. “What did you expect to summon with this?” he asked, pointing to the floor. Magnus opened his mouth as if to answer, but thinking about it, it just sounded ridiculous.   
“I’m waiting,” the man urged. Magnus shook his head and sighed. “This seems so stupid.” The man rolled his eyes again.   
“Listen warlock, it has been forever, quite literally, since anyone summoned me. I don’t know what your motives are, but I’m pretty sure that you got exactly what you were looking for.” The man seemed so oddly confident and calm, nothing like Magnus was expecting, certainly not from an… “I’m sorry,” Magnus begun apologetically, “but you are definitely not what I was looking for.” The man laughed and raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Is that so?” he asked, stepping closer to Magnus, who instinctively took a step back, though he knew he was protected by the invisible barrier. “Then I ask you again; who or what did you expect?” the man inquired.  
Magnus sighed in frustration. “You, my dear, are certainly not an angel,” Magnus finally said. To his surprise, the man was not at all surprised by his words. Instead he kept his look on Magnus. “And how would you know that?” Magnus let out a sharp breath. “Believe it or not, I’ve seen an angel before, and you look nothing like him. No wings, no runes floating all over your body, you’re clothed and compared to him, pretty small,” he said in an annoyed tone. The man laughed, shaking his head. “Let me guess, you’ve seen…hmm…one angel? And by your description, it was a pretentious one. And the only angel I know which has been summoned recently would be…Raziel,” he concluded. Magnus was baffled. The way this man was talking seemed so…disrespectful, even to him.   
“We are not all like him, warlock. Raziel can be…difficult. He has a temperament and he, like most other angels, hates being summoned. So he tries to intimidate whoever dares to disturb him with his looks. I do not need to prove anything to you. But you summoned me for a reason and I’m dying to know what this reason might be. You must realize how dangerous this could’ve been, seeing as you possess demon blood,” the man calmly replied. Indeed, he was nothing like the furious Angel of Secrets. But Magnus still wasn’t fully convinced of this man’s identity. Why would he talk so calmly to him? Why wouldn’t he show his true form? This didn’t make sense.

“I’m waiting,” the man continued, tapping his fingers against his arm. Magnus was conflicted. He might as well take a chance. After all, whoever this man was, he didn’t seem able to escape the barrier Magnus had set up, otherwise he would’ve done so already. “Well then, angel,” Magnus said, obviously still not convinced of the man’s story, “You know that I’m a warlock. That means you know that I’m immortal.” The man nodded, seemingly glad to finally get something out of Magnus. “I want to change that,” Magnus continued.  
The man looked at Magnus in shock. He tilted his head. “You want to get rid of your immortality?” he asked. Magnus simply nodded, causing the man to furrow his eyebrows. “And why could you possibly want that?”   
Magnus closed his eyes. In front of his inner eye, images of Alec flared up again. In this moment, more than ever, he was sure that he didn’t want to spend a single day without his Shadowhunter. That was when Magnus realized a flaw in his plan.  
In front of him stood, allegedly, an angel. A heavenly being. Though Magnus knew lying to such a being was a terrible idea, he couldn’t possible let this man know that he was in love with another man. Even if this angel was willing to help, which Magnus still wasn’t sure about, who knew how he would react if the idea of gay lovers was brought up as a reason for Magnus’ need to get rid of his immortality.

“There’s…someone special,” Magnus said, trying to conceal the true identity of said person. “This person will die someday, and I can’t stand to live a day without them,” Magnus finished. Suddenly, a huge smile appeared on the blonde man’s face. “You’re in love. You went along and summoned an angel because you can’t live without the one you love,” the man said. Magnus looked away and nodded sheepishly. He didn’t want to give away who exactly it was he loved. “Well, well, well. An immortal falling in love with a mortal. Tragic, but yet so…” the man paused, scanning Magnus again, “…pure.”  
Magnus looked up beaming at the man. Was there a chance he could help him? The man, regaining his cool and collected composure, leant back against the barrier again. “I want to meet this person.”  
And just like that, Magnus smile was wiped off his face. Instead he was standing there in panic. “Y-you want to…what?” “Meet this person,” the man continued. “I need to see for myself if you are truly in love – both of you. So bring them here.” Magnus gulped. If he brought Alec here, the man surely wasn’t going to help him. He could also be risking Alec’s life if he brought him here, who knew what this ‘angel’ was truly capable of. The off-chance to have his wish granted was not worth the risk.  
“I can’t do that,” Magnus quickly said, earning him a strange look from the man. “Why? Are you afraid you’re not going to pass my test?” the man inquired. “No, no it’s not that. It’s just…” Before Magnus could finish, the man raised his hand dismissively. “Listen, you actually summoned an angel because you love this person. That counts for something. And I don’t think you would’ve done that for someone who doesn’t really love you back. So you have nothing to worry about. Bring them here.” Magnus went pale. This was not going as planned.  
“If you’re so sure, then why do I still need to introduce you to this person?” Magnus asked, trying to change the subject. “Well, I still need to know if they are willing to let you give up your immortal existence,” the man said, matter-of-factly. Magnus was running out of options. He couldn’t bring Alec here and, as it seemed, the man wouldn’t help him otherwise.  
“This isn’t working out…I’m sorry for bothering you,” Magnus began, “I’m just going to send you back and we’ll forget about this.” And with that, Magnus began to conjure his remaining magic to send this man back to wherever he came from.  
“Nonsense.” The man snapped his fingers, a white spark shortly appeared and suddenly, there was a crack in Magnus’ wooden floor, splitting the sophisticated pattern apart. And just like that, the invisible barrier crumbled to the floor. With that, Magnus was convinced that, whoever this man was, he was extremely powerful indeed. None of his safety wards seemed to have an effect and Magnus realized, if he had wanted to, the man could’ve escaped the entire time. Yet he still was standing there in the, now useless, pattern, looking at Magnus.  
“I am not going to let you chicken out on this,” the man continued, making his way over to Magnus’ kitchen and getting himself a drink. Magnus was stunned. He tried to come up with any kind of solution for his current situation, but he came up with nothing. His magic surely wasn’t strong enough to just port this stranger away. He also didn’t dare to start a fight, he would surely loose. But he also couldn’t just risk Alec’s life by introducing him as his boyfriend to, what Magnus now categorized as, a most-likely homophobic angel. This whole situation had gotten way out of hand and things were beginning to look even worse, when Magnus heard steps outside his apartment. The strange man also seemed to notice, he looked over to the door, an anticipating smile painted on his face. Magnus couldn’t do anything but stare at the door. Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes as Alec unlocked the door and stepped inside.

“Hey Mags, I…Magnus?” Alec soon realized that his boyfriend was crying. He was standing in the middle of his apartment, looking like lost child and crying. Alec rushed over to him, he didn’t even realize they weren’t alone. “Magnus, what’s wrong? Hey, talk to me, are you alright?” he said as he pulled Magnus into a hug. Alec felt the warlock’s body tremble under his touch and tears were spilling onto his neck. Magnus could do nothing. He stood there, stunned and panicked. All that was left for him to do now was enjoy what would surely be his last moments with the love of his life.  
“I’m sorry Alec,” Magnus managed to whisper, “I’m so sorry.” Alec pulled back and looked at him. He didn’t understand what was going on, tears were now also starting to well up in his own eyes. “Magnus what’s wrong?! Please talk to me!” Alec yelled desperately.  
Suddenly, there was a sound. It didn’t fit the tense atmosphere of the room, it just seemed so…wrong. Alec turned around to face the kitchen. What he saw there, was the strange man, holding his side and grabbing onto the kitchen table. He was…laughing maniacally.   
“What’s going on? Who are you? What have you done to Magnus?” Alec demanded in a threatening voice. The man didn’t seem bothered at all by Alec. He wiped away a tear that had formed because of his laughter, before he spoke to the couple.  
“I’m sorry…this is just too good,” he said, straightening up, trying to suppress another fit of laughter. “It’s just…” he snorted again and looked at Alec. “You’re boyfriend thinks I’m about to kill you…or him for that matter.” Alec’s eyes widened. Internally, he was readying himself for a fight. Magnus was still standing there, trembling. He didn’t know what was happening.  
The man took a sip from his drink before putting it down and wiping his face again. “You convinced me, warlock,” he said, his voice calm again, “I see that your feelings are real…and mutual. I believe this Shadowhunter is ready to kill me if I made a wrong move.” “You’re right about that! Now tell me what you’ve done to him,” Alec demanded. He had positioned himself in front of Magnus protectively. “Let me explain,” the man said, as he made his way over to Alec and Magnus. “You’re boyfriend here has summoned me. He wanted me to take away his immortality, so he could spend the rest of his days by your side.” Alec’s eyes widened, he looked at Magnus in shock. “Mags, is that true?” Magnus didn’t react. “We’ve talked about this! When I tried to take away your immortality we broke up, damn it! Why would you do anything like this? What has gotten into you? I thought you…I thought you didn’t want this. And I didn’t want you to give up your life for me.” Alec sounded angry, yet confused and sad. He truly didn’t understand what had gotten into Magnus.  
“Alexander, I…I know we’ve been through this. But truth be told, every day we spent together, I’m now reminded that I’ll be alone one day. That you’ll die and I won’t. I thought I could live with it, I thought it would be enough to spend as much time as I could with you, but I was wrong. Alexander I love you so much and I can’t possibly ever live without you.” Alec stared at Magnus in shock. He didn’t know what to think about what Magnus just admitted. So he just looked at him, unable to say anything in return.  
Both Alec and Magnus were ripped out of their stance when the strange man sighed. They both looked at him and saw him smiling fondly at them. “As touching as this was, I wasn’t quite finished,” he said. Alec shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. “Excuse me, but who are you? You never told me.” The man smiled and raised his finger, urging Alec to wait a little longer.   
“Now then, I have some good and some bad news. The bad news is; I can’t take away your immortality Magnus,” he said as he looked at the couple apologetically. Magnus lowered his gaze and nodded while Alec continued to stare at the stranger. “There is however, something else I could do,” the man continued as he snapped his fingers and a scroll of some sort appeared in his hand. He looked at Alec. “There is a way to grant you immortality,” the man said. Magnus shook his head furiously. “No. No way. I won’t allow it. Alexander please, you can’t do that. Immortality means that you’ll see everyone you love fade away and die! Your family, your friends, everyone. I can’t let you suffer like that.” Alec turned to look at Magnus. His strikingly blue eyes stared into the warlock’s cat-like ones. “Not everyone…” he began, as he took hold of Magnus’ hands. “Magnus I love you more than anyone in the world. If you can’t bear to live without me, then I won’t let you,” Alec said firmly. Magnus was stunned. He didn’t know how to reply. Of course, he would love nothing more than spending eternity with the man he loved, but he couldn’t ask Alec to give up his life like that. Alec seemed to know what was going on in Magnus’ head. He smiled at the warlock and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “I want this Mags, I really do. I know what I’m getting myself into,” he said, smiling at his boyfriend, “and I want to spend forever with you.”  
Tears he didn’t know he was holding back started to stream down Magnus’ face. He searched Alec’s eyes for any trace of uncertainty, but he found none. All he saw was love. And if that was what urged the Shadowhunter to give up his mortal existence, neither Magnus, nor the man standing behind them, nor anyone for that matter, could stop him.  
“Well said Shadowhunter,” the man suddenly interrupted as he handed the scroll in his hand to him. Alec quickly opened it so he and Magnus could have a look at it. It described a unique spell that would, in fact, turn Alec immortal. He wouldn’t have to give up his heritage as a Shadowhunter, he wouldn’t have to turn into a vampire, there was no blood sacrifice involved. In fact, the spell was almost too simple, aside from the last ingredient needed to perform it. Alec furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at it, then turned to face the stranger again. “Where are we supposed to find an angel’s feather?” he questioned. The man grinned and clapped his hands together.  
First there were runes on the back of his hand. Not normal runes, these were glowing in a golden shimmer and seemed to be moving. Then, more and more of those runes, many of which Alec had never before seen, appeared all over the man’s body. His eyes seemed to turn brighter and brighter, till his pupils were no longer visible, instead there was a golden glow. Lastly, as if they had been there the entire time, two wings, covered in white feathers, appeared on the back of the stranger. Both Alec and Magnus were stunned at the sudden transformation, they could do nothing but stand there in awe. The stranger was now looking at them again. Then, in a voice that could only be described as otherworldly, he spoke.  
“Before you stands Zekiel, the archangel of love.” Magnus’ and Alec’s jaw dropped open. Their eyes were wide and they were unable to speak. “I hereby acknowledge your love as true and pure. With my blessing, I shall grant you, Alexander Lightwood, immortality alongside your lover Magnus Bane.” With this last sentence, he ripped a single feather off of his wings and presented it to Alec, who quickly took it.  
As soon as Alec touched the feather, the man, Zekiel as he introduced himself, vanished with the blink of an eye, alongside the pattern Magnus had drawn earlier.  
For a minute, Alec and Magnus stood in silence, unable to move or really comprehend what had just happened. “You summoned an archangel?” Alec finally managed to utter. “I had no idea,” Magnus countered quickly. After another moment of silence, they both burst into laughter.  
After they had finally calmed down, Magnus look turned serious as he took hold of Alec’s hand and stared at him. “Are you really sure about this? I don’t want you to do anything you might regret.” After all that had happened, he still was worried. Alec looked down at the feather in his hand, then back to Magnus. “I’ve never been more certain about anything my entire life,” he said as he kissed Magnus and took hold of his waist. It was the beginning of their future together, their forever. And with the blessings of an angel, their lives would forever be filled with love.


End file.
